Deception
by selena.devargo
Summary: What if the life you knew, was not the life you were meant to live. Where secrets and lies could either bring together or tear apart. A woman's Journey to untangle the truth amongst the lies.


I don't own any Voltron characters , they belong to world events productions. I do however own my characters.

This fanfic has been a long time coming. I originally came up with this character in my yahoo group rogue Squdron Headquarters where we did a star wars/voltron rpg crossover. I hope you like her and thanks to everyone who has welcomed me into the community. I love to get feedback and creative Critique. Now, on with the show.

Lennox Hill Hospital, NYC

"We need a crash car, stat" The Medic yelled as he wheeled the gurney into the hospital.

The nurse came around the counter and started triage. "What happened"

"Side impact, crash, the drivers side was totally smashed, but the passenger side sustained some damage." He motioned at the young man he was pushing, He was driving" Then the EMTs also brought in another figure. The young woman was sobbing hysterically between contractions. "Save my baby" she whimpered softly over and over.

"Get her into the room stat, this baby's coming, how far are you my dear" The nurse spoke softly.

"8 months, Please, will my baby make it, It's all I have left" she gasped as she noticed the other man being wheeled off.

The nurse patted her hand "Well do our best my dear, now you have to stay calm to deliver this little angel"

PUSH the dry spoke, you can do it. The young woman let out a scream of pain and agony as she bore down. Her brown hair hung in limp strands around her face and her violet eyes were tear filled.

"Please she thrashed on the bed, "save my baby" another contraction ripped through her as she started screaming. After what seemed like hours, finally the dr grinned. He then held out his hands as the baby slid out into them. Reaching for the scissors he cut the cord and tied it off. . He then turned to the nurse and handed her the baby.

"Please, let me see, is it a girl or boy" the mother held out her hands. Also, was he safe, my beloved

"were just going to clean up a bit and then you can hold your baby the dr spoke softly. I will also find out . He turned to wash his hands and spoke quietly to the nurse before he left the room. Suddenly, the nurse came over and injected something into the woman's IV, Everything will be all right dear, you just need to rest.

"What are you doing", where is my baby" She screamed, then a moment later she fell back among the pillows.

"Just sleep my dear, you will have your answer shortly" After injecting something into the IV The nurse looked down at the young woman for a moment before sighing "I do wish this hadn't happened, but it must. She then opened the door and had two orderlies wheel the woman to her room. A few minutes later , the door opened and a tall figure slipped into the room. The figured went over to the bed and looked down. He grinned as he watched the young woman dying but before she breathed her last she looked up and spoke "You Bastard".

" It is done, good work" the voice spoke to the young nurse

"Yes, it's done, but I'm not happy about this, what right do you have to play god" She did nothing to you, He did nothing to you. Why, did you do it

"I have every right" The hooded figure pulled out a gun and shot the nurse as the woman fell to the floor. The mystery man walked over to the bassinet and picked up the tiny infant. He looked down at the tiny bundle, as if to see something that was missed. With one last look then at the woman lying still in the bed.

"Well played my dear, however, I shall have the last laugh" he grinned evilly as he headed towards the door and closed it behind him.

A few hours later the older gentleman and woman came through the doors of the hospital to pandemonium. The man grabbed a nurse "our son, he was involved in an accident.

"I'm sorry .let me find out, it's been pandemonium around here" She hurried behind the counter and typed in the name given. " You will want to see Dr, Hartley, I'll have him paged". A few minutes later the dr came out and motioned for the couple to follow him. They walked down the corridor and the woman paled at the sign above "MORGUE". The dr then opened a case from the wall and spoke softly "I'm sorry"

The man felt tears come his eyes as he looked down. "Why my son, was she worth it"

About an hour later The mysterious figure boarded a plane and they were leaving new York behind. It was only then that the figure breathed softly and finally relaxed with a drink a young stewardess brought him. He thought back to the nights events and knew that it was over, he won. "Nothing will every harm me again, I am the last" he raised the glass and then closed his eyes, Pleased with himself over a job well done….


End file.
